Sad But True
by Angelic Thrall
Summary: Mild slash, a songfic dealing with Rikki and Iason going through the whole movie


Sad But True  
  
Introduction: So, I finally got around to writing an Ai No Kusabi fanfic. This is for my sister Lauren using the characters Iason and Rikki. I don't own the song Sad But True, Metallica does, and I do not own the characters. I'm borrowing them. Warnings? The whole Ai No Kusabi thing deals with master and pet issues...  
  
Hey I'm your life I'm the one who takes you there  
  
Rikki groaned a little, his dark eyes partly closed, lips parted as his body shuddered from beneath the longhaired blonde. Iason's hand ran down his back slowly, the long fingers caressing his skin lightly, an almost affectionate look planted on his seemingly emotionless face.  
  
The dark-haired man shuddered again at the caresses, leaning down more on the soft sheets of the bed, his head falling to the side on one of the many pillows. Sweat slicked bodies untangled before tangled into each other again, Iason's arms wrapped securely around the now sleeping pet. A smile seemed to appear, for a second on his face as he watched the sleeping person, " Rikki..."  
  
Hey I'm your life I'm the one who cares  
  
Iason walked, in his slow and calm collected manner down the old streets, eyes wandering around before stopping on the figure in front of him. The one who walked in his own way; leather jacket barely hanging on his shoulders, dark hair a mess; hands stuffed carelessly in the pockets of his pants. The blonde hair memorized the simple movements of the pet in the first day, and yet it still amazed him at how careless he was. Not so easily trusting, but careless none the less.  
  
Rikki's head was bowed, dark eyes resting on the ground beneath him, his steps light and effortless on the hard ground. Iason's hand snatched out suddenly, grabbing the leather of the jacket and the shirt beneath it as he yanked the man back quickly.  
  
Rikki stumbled but did not fall, spinning around angrily to see just what the hell that was about. Iason only looked at him before raising a hand, pointing to the spot Rikki had been about to walk to. The pet turned, eyes narrowing at the large stone there.  
  
They, they betray I'm your only true friend now  
  
" Rikki?" A voice asked behind the two. Rikki turned slowly, eyes growing just a little as he saw his group there.  
  
" Guy..." Rikki smiled at him before he looked back at Iason, who seemed just a little angry at seeing the other's appear. The dark-haired man shrugged it off though, stepping closer to the blonde, expecting to feel the comforting arm around his shoulder. And he was only a little shocked when it never happened.  
  
Guy growled as he saw the two, running a hand through his hair before turning on his heels, slowly walking away. Rikki's eyes saddened a little at the sight before turning to the rest of the group.  
  
They, They'll betray I'm forever there  
  
Iason's eyes sparkled as he saw the remaining people turn slowly, following the obvious new leader of their pack. He swept a hand through the long blonde hair, twisting it around his fingers for a moment before turning as well, moving back down the street, and therefore passing Rikki without a glance towards him. " Come on, Rikki."  
  
Rikki watched his friends walk away, disbelief clear in his eyes before he looked at Iason. Sighing slowly he turned, following him.  
  
I'm your dream, make you real I'm your eyes when you must steal  
  
Blue eyes ran over the large map of the city, fingers running over the green light, which was cast over it. Raoul sat behind him on the white couch, legs crossed in the masculine fashion, a glass of wine in his hand. He raised a fine blonde eyebrow as he watched his friend, " What are you doing, Iason?" Iason lifted one hand, waving away the question, continuing to follow the little red dot on the green map; the map, which Jupiter had made for him.  
  
" Don't use Jupiter's powers for him, Iason." Raoul's voice was soft, but tinted with coldness and a little jealousy. He stood slowly, releasing the red wine and moving over to the pool table. He was barely aware of Iason turning and walking out of the room.  
  
I'm your pain when you can't feel Sad but true  
  
Rikki groaned as he was thrown against the wall, his dark hair matted against his forehead, brown eyes half way closed before they opened just in time to see the fist coming at him. With the speed of a fox he moved out of the way, turning on his heels back to the man who had started this damn mess.  
  
Iason stood back in the shadows, almost white hair blowing off in the cold wind of the night as he watched the fight go on. He shook his head, watching the Mongrel slowly begin to loose the battle. " Enough..." The red haired man turned in a blur, eyes searching frantically for the owner of that voice, " Who the hell's there?"  
  
Rikki stopped, clutching his bleeding side, eyes moving slowly over the shadows before falling on the man that came from it. The red haired man gasped, grumbled a seeming apology before turning quickly...and running.  
  
" I could have won that...without you." Rikki hissed.  
  
Iason laughed, coldly and uncaring, " Leave, Rikki. Before more of them come. They won't like to see a Mongrel in their part of the city."  
  
I'm your dream, mind astray I'm your eyes while you're away  
  
Rikki watched from his place curled against the large bed as the blonde stood, running his hands through his hair, as if he planned to make the already perfect strands even more perfect. Rikki sneered in his dark way, turning to go back to sleep, without a care towards Iason.  
  
Hearing the door close softly, he rolled over, pulling the sheets to his bare chest in an almost childlike manner, burring his head into the soft oblivion. Darkness rolled in, between his eyes and eyelids, filling the room. Drowning it in its emptiness, in its silence.  
  
For a moment, the Pet seemed a little uneasy, before realization dawned on him. He couldn't sleep without Iason there. Sitting up, he let the sheets fall to his midsection, bare chest flawless in the darkness. Carefully, he crawled from his place, hearing the soft footsteps coming down the hall. Footsteps that were too light, to careful to be his Master's.  
  
Blending in with the darkness part of the room, pressed against the wall, his brown eyes slowly adjusted to the space around him. With a squeak from the hinges, the door opened, Raoul's form visible from the light in the hall. Dark eyes ran over the room, unnoticing the Pet cloaked by the dark.  
  
Growling, the Blonde turned in one fluent movement, closing the door behind him with an almost loud bang. But Rikki had caught the gleam of something sharp held between those perfect fingers.  
  
I'm your pain why you repay You know it's sad but true  
  
Blood dripped from the cracked lips of the Pet, his hands bound tightly to the cold wall, head bowed in a moment of defeat; chest rising rapidly as he greedily sucked in the fresh air. The woman was allowed in then, bending down slowly, her red hair framing her face, a small smile on her lips as she swept her eyes over the naked form before her. Slowly, she offered the cup of water. But in an act of sheer stubbornness Rikki turned his head quickly, refusing the cool refreshment. Sweat dripped off his lithe form, eyes pressed tightly closed in a moment of pure agony.  
  
Iason turned his back to the pitiful sight, blue eyes closing slightly as he exited the room. True, Rikki deserved his punishment for what he had done to that beautiful woman back there. But...there was something in him that just wanted to make it stop. And of course they would stop if he said so, without a word, without a whisper or complaint. But their minds would be working. Thinking lowly of him. And that was something Iason would not have, not now at least.  
  
You, you're my mask You're my cover, my shelter  
  
Rikki watched silently as his Master simply, and rather coldly, told Katz that he would not give Rikki up. Not yet. His training wasn't over yet.  
  
The emotionless face, the perfect, flawless white skin, lovely blue eyes, all hard and cold. And he had thought Raoul was bad. But surely this was an act? Because there had been a time, once or twice, when Rikki had seen passed it all. Passed the brilliant display of power and coldness. And there was actually feeling there. Tainted feelings, but feelings nonetheless.  
  
So this was the favorite Son of Jupiter? This being that had taken him in off the streets, a Blonde taken in a Mongrel? A creature that wasn't even considered to be part of the society. There was a second, when pain hit the dark-haired boy. He didn't deserve this, such a nice place, and with the famous Iason! And yet...he was so rude, so stubborn, to want his freedom still.  
  
Iason turned, muttering words of enough to Katz before disappearing into yet another room. Katz turned to look at Rikki, sighing softly, " You really do have him as your own now. Be careful, Rikki."  
  
You, you're my mask You're the one who's blamed  
  
" It cannot go on!" Raoul hissed, the next to come in hours later after Katz's departure. The one who had more fire, more anger to actually fight with his friend. Katz would argue, but only to a certain degree. Katz was lower. Raoul and Iason were almost equals. Almost. " Do not anger Jupiter, Iason! You are pushing it, having this Mongrel. Get rid of him now."  
  
Iason lowered himself slowly down into a nearby chair, his hand coming out to rest lightly on top of Rikki's head; as if he were a dog. And it did seem quite right really. Rikki being labeled a Mongrel in this society. A fitting place, beside his Master.  
  
He shook his head slowly, blonde strands of hair moving to fall in the crystal eyes, " You do not understand, Raoul. None of you understand." All three of them were silent then. Raoul because he knew Iason was going to say something, Iason because he was thinking, and Rikki because, for once, he was not going to interrupt the two.  
  
" Would you laugh," Iason said softly, raising his eyes to his friends, hand moving from Rikki's head to the arm of the chair, " If I said I loved this Mongrel?"  
  
Do, do my work Do, do my dirty work scapegoat  
  
" I won't do it." Rikki's voice was firm, above a whisper, and yet lower then an angry scream. " You will. Because I tell you to." Iason's own voice was firm, much more then his Pet's. No tone of anger though, no tone of hatred towards this one. He was sacrificing everything, for one little pet. A pet he shouldn't have because society claimed it wrong. But he was Iason, he could get away with it. Perhaps. For just a little while longer.  
  
Without giving any more words of protest, slowly, Rikki came forward, letting Iason grab a handful of his head, nimble fingers massaging the skin beneath as the two men's lips pressed together.  
  
Do, do my deeds For you're the one who's shamed  
  
Rikki's tongue ran out, flickering over the blonde's neck, his teeth sinking in lightly to the other's shoulder as he nipped at the perfect flesh. Strong hands ran lightly down his back, through his hair before the Pet was flipped in one quick motion.  
  
The dark-haired man shuddered, feeling the light kisses run down his neck and back slowly, arms encircling him, pulling him closer. Strands of blonde hair fell, running over Iason's shoulder, brushing against Rikki's body softly. Another shudder on his part.  
  
A soft smile spread across Iason's lips, playing there for a moment or two before fading away, those lips moving down to brush once again on the other's neck, teeth nipping at the tender flesh in a mimicking way.  
  
I'm your dream, make you real I'm you eyes when you must steal  
  
" Iason..." Rikki's voice was low, almost inaudible in the fading light, his head bowed, body curled contently next to the lithe form of the taller man. Dark bangs stuck to his forehead, a small veil of sweat lining his body, arms encircling around the other. " Bring back the light, Iason."  
  
Iason's lips curved upwards in a cruel smile, revealing something that was too dark to be his Master. The light faded still, dying at a rapid rate. " Iason!"  
  
Laughing, the fine blonde-haired man broke, his body becoming a fine dust, blowing out into the darkness. Rikki reached out, fingers extended, as if he planned to grab the once human being.  
  
With a slightly loud scream, Rikki shot up on the bed, bruised chest rising and falling quickly. His eyes swept the area. Same room, same dim lighting, same empty space beside him. Laying back down slowly, he breathed in deeply, shaking his head a little before falling back into an unsteady sleep.  
  
I'm your pain when you can't feel Sad but true  
  
Nimble fingers ran over the sleeping man, down the masculine chest, stopping before he pulled back. Iason sighed, running his fingers quickly through the mess of blonde strands. His blue eyes saddened a little before he stepped back, away from the bed; away from the sleeping pet.  
  
He turned slowly, moving towards the door with his light steps, subconsciously counting them in his head. His blonde hair swished behind him as he walked, a few strands carried away by the night wind when he hit the cold streets. Emotionless, as always, he moved towards his destination, eyes no longer caring really.  
  
Hate, I'm your hate I'm your hate when you want love  
  
" But...I-Iason..you can't." Rikki stood still, arms outstretched, shielding the fallen Guy. Poor Guy, he had ruined Rikki. Ruined him for good. And yet here he was, protecting him. Protecting him because Guy would have done the same in his case. A shame really, Guy wasn't really bad. " It's my fault this happened. My fault, Iason. Not his. Punish me."  
  
Iason sneered, stepping forward, his hand came out, pushing Rikki away quickly. Looking down at the pitiful excuse for a human, he whispered coldly, " I would destroy you. Because you are nothing to me. And I would have enjoyed it."  
  
Turning, almost reluctantly, the Blonde moved away, out of the room. He turned his head slowly, cold eyes peering at Rikki with a hateful glare before he disappeared. His voice echoing out in the darkness, " Come, Rikki. Bring your friend."  
  
Pay, pay the price Pay, for nothing's fair  
  
" Iason!" Rikki had all but forgotten Guy as he put him down, running to the fallen man. Tears threatened to break through from the brown eyes as he saw him there. The beautiful, blonde haired son of Jupiter. Beautiful still, but hurt and.no longer caring. Iason's blue eyes lifted, his face just as cold as before, lacking any sign of pain. " Go on, Rikki."  
  
Rikki shook his head stubbornly. He knew Iason, knew the mask which marred the beautiful features. No pain, not in those blue eyes. But it *was* there. Rikki knew it was there. Hell, it had to be there. The man had just lost his legs for crying out loud!  
  
Iason's eyes grew a little harder, before softening, " Rikki...go."  
  
Hey, I'm your life I'm the one who took you here  
  
Guy groaned softly from his place away from the two, and Rikki turned a bit. He felt the unsteady feeling of metal and stone giving out beneath him. With one last glance to Iason, he took off, taking Guy in his arms and running.  
  
With loud steps, he continued, head bowed, eyes blinking back stinging tears. It seemed the man in his arms grew heavier with every step. And yet he knew that Katz would be waiting, and Katz would know what to do.  
  
I'm your life And I no longer care  
  
" You should have let him die." Katz's voice was sad, tinted with anger as he watched the sleeping Guy. He ran a hand through his hair, brushing it back much in the fashion Iason did. How it pained Rikki to see that...  
  
Katz inhaled deeply on the cigarette between his lips, before blowing out the smoke slowly, dropping it and stepping on it. He turned, opening a drawer and taking out a small pack. " Here, Rikki." The Mongrel extended his hand, taking the pack slowly, not needing to ask what lay behind the cardboard. He smiled a little at Katz before turning, and running out of the door. His life didn't matter anymore. What was life anyway? Something that was thrown away millions of times? So now it was his turn to throw away his own.  
  
I'm you dream, make you real I'm your eyes when you must steal  
  
Carefully, the Mongrel felt his way slowly across the darkness, feeling the way the building shifted beneath his light weight. A hand rose, nimble fingers running through the mess of hair as he walked into the burning mass. His eyes slid close, the light catching him off guard. Footsteps quickened before the man stumbled, seeming to fall for a moment.  
  
" Careful." Iason's smooth voice cut through Rikki's moment of foolishness. Rikki's eyes snapped open, and quickly he caught himself, looking down at the blonde-haired man with a faint smile.  
  
I'm your pain when you can't feel Sad but true  
  
" Bet you're bored on your own. Thought you might want someone to talk to. Tell me if I'm a nuisance and I'll shut up. I'ts not my style to flirt but at least I can curl up by your feet." Rikki smirked at his comment, sitting down slowly by the blonde, ignoring the blazing heat which was slowly building up around them.  
  
Iason's eyes flickered for a moment, with some sort of unspoken pain before returning to their normal shade of blue, emotionless as ever. " I told you to leave." The Pet laughed a little, raising one shoulder in a half shrug, " You've told me alot of things."  
  
I'm your truth, telling lies I'm your reasoned alibies  
  
" You're hurt." Rikki let a little affection slip into his voice, fingers running over the outline of the pack of cigarettes in his pocket. Iason slowly turned his eyes towards his Pet, and smiled just a little, " I can't feel a thing." The Pet laughed, shaking his head a bit before swiping back a hand through his hair in such a common action. " Yeah, right."  
  
I'm inside, open your eyes I'm you  
  
' I'll be waiting for that moment. That moment when you'll truly be mine.' Iason let his eyes close softly, Rikki's head falling lightly on his shoulder, the sweet sent of the pet rising up.  
  
Iason could feel himself smiling, feel his hand close softly on Rikki's with the last bit of strength he had in him. He inhaled, meaning to keep that sent with him forever. Meaning to keep some sort of Rikki with him.  
  
Sad But True 


End file.
